Those Magic Changes
by LetYourDreamsRunWild
Summary: Rebecca Jones (Becca) is joining Rydel High for her senior year from New York as she got kicked out of her last high school. Join her as she goes through her senior year at the well known Rydell High, becoming apart of the Pink Ladies and falling in love with the singer of the T-birds Doody. (This is based on Grease Live)
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over in bed just as the radio came on I heard Vince fontaines voice introducing the next song before it began playing "I solve my problems and I see the light- ". Sighing I stepped out from under the warm duvet covers and sat at my dressing table deciding on how to do my hair before mom calls up and says breakfast is ready. I finally decided to have it in a victory roll hair style before settling on some light eye makeup with a red lip. "BECCA, ARE YOU UP YET HONEY? It's your first day at your new high school, Breakfasts on the table!" Mom shouts up at me, sighing as I reply "I'M UP I'll be down in a minute.". I put everything back into my dressing table before going to my closet, scanning through my clothes I decide on a plaid skirt which puffs out a little with a black Halter neck top. Once I'm dressing in my outfit I grab my black pumps and my school bag before running downstairs and into the kitchen. I kiss my mom on the cheek before grabbing myself a plate of eggs and bacon "Morning Honey, ready for your first day at school?". I sigh "Ready as I'll ever be, are you taking me or can I drive the car in". Mom stands there thinking to herself before nodding and saying "Just this once I'll let you take the car but I expect it to be in immaculate condition when you get home okay?" I silently cheer to myself before grinning and saying "Thanks mom you're the best!". Mom just smiles before picking up the newspaper and begins to read it "Oh by the way Becca stay out of trouble please, I don't want to repeats of what happened at your last school okay?" she says frowning at me , Internally rolling my eyes I say "Okay I promise, it just wasn't my fault that girl had it coming for her anyway I just gave it to her, like who bullies people for the fun of it I'm sure you would of done the same if you were there". "Of course, I would of sweetie when I was younger but I just wish that you for once didn't take after me with you being so stubborn and confident, if only you got your fathers shy and quiet traits." If you're wondering dads not around much as he recently left for the army and mom and dad are complete opposites but somehow it just works for them. I look at the clock and realise I better get going before I'm late to my first day at my new school Rydell High. I grab the keys to my mums pink Chevy Classic V-8, Leaning over the counter to give mom a kiss on the cheek before saying "See you mum I got to get going if I want to be early to school" Mum just smiled before saying "Behave yourself pleas I don't want to get a call from the school saying you've got yourself in trouble do you hear me?" I step into the car before shouting "Love you Bye" Purposely ignoring her question because I can't make any promises about my behaviour.

I park my car up into a free parking space before shutting of the engine and picking up my bag before stepping out of the car and locking it. I survey my surroundings picking up on a group of three girls exiting a pink car wearing jackets with 'Pink Ladies' On the back, the three girls were pretty and it seemed like they were they it group of the school, and you had to be an exclusive member of their group to wear the jacket. I then notice that across the parking lot there were a group of boys in leather jackets with T-birds on the back. They were all good looking but one of the caught my eye, the guy who caught my eye looked to be carrying a guitar case and was laughing at something one the guys said. I move my eyes onto a scene where a girl with ginger hair wearing one of those pink ladies' jackets was walking through the doors with a pure looking girl with blonde hair. I pull myself away from the car and begin to walk to the front doors of Rydell High school where I'll be staring my senior year, as I'm walking to the doors I hear whispers and stares about me, I'm guessing it's because they haven't seen me around before and are wondering who I am. I ignore their stares and whispers keeping my head held high as I head towards the reception area and I spot the blonde girl I saw earlier. I move to stand next to her before she turns and gives me a smile before saying "I'm guessing your new here too due to the stares we are both getting" I give her a smile before adding "Yeah, it's like they've never seen new people before "we both share a laugh. "I'm sandy" The blonde girls say's as I nod and say "Rebecca but please call me Becca". The lady at the reception says "Oh sorry dears I didn't see you there, here I have your schedules you must be Rebecca and Sandy?" We both nod as she hands us both our schedules, we quickly scan them seeing that we have the same schedule thank god that we have the same schedule as it means going into home room won't be as daunting.


	2. Chapter 2

As me and sandy walk through the Halls to our lockers we see the group of guys in leather jackets. We overhear one of the guys saying to the group " Jeez every teacher I got this year has flunked me at least once" The guy who had the guitar from earlier lent on a guy's shoulder before saying "Well, you better be careful or you'll be spending all your time in McGees's office" The guy who was talking about his schedule states "No way. I aint taking none of her crap this time" not realising Mrs McGee was coming in behind him. I silent raise my eyebrow as me and sandy reach our lockers watching the display. The guy with the guitar holds in a laugh and drags some of the guys away from him as he says "This year, I'm gonna make that old broad wish she'd never seen me." The rest of the 'T-birds' Starred at the scene standing away from the guy while trying not to get dragged into the conversation. She clears her throat before saying "That's what I wished for last year. Now why don't you be a doll, sonny. And make an old broads dreams come true?" I hold in a laugh as I watch the exchange, the guys who's name I now know as Sonny says "Look Principal McGee.-" Before he could finish his sentence Principal McGee states "Aren't you supposed to be in Homeroom, Mr LaTierre? This is no way to start a new semester". The rest of the t-birds stifle their laughter as Sonny says sheepishly "No ma'am" while standing and staring at principle McGee. Principle Mcgee stands there with a raised eye brow while saying "Well, are you just going to stand there all day?". Sonny stutters over his words replying with "Yes, ma'am, I mean, no m'am, I mean, no , I'm not. " McGee just says sternly "So, Move!" sonny nods "Okay, okay" while the rest of the t-birds are wearing smirks while as Sonny turns around and faces them. I just silent chuckle to myself as I hear one of the T-Birds say "I'm sure glad you didn't take any of her crap, sonny."

The guys walk out of our view as Sandy turns around before saying "so any idea where our home room is?" I scan the halls before adding "Absolutely no idea but hey I'm sure we can find it". Just as I say this sandy accidently bumps into a girl with ginger hair wearing a pink ladies jacket knocking her books out of her hands. Me and Sandy both bend down and help to pick up her books. "Here let us help you I say" before handing the girl her books. "Hey I'm Becca and this is sandy" I say as I point to myself and then at sandy. The girl takes the books from us before saying "I'm Frenchy, Welcome to Rydell" We both smile at her before Sandy asks Frenchy "Hey, Um do you know where room 207 is? "Frenchy glances at our schedules before saying "Room 207? Hey, we all have Homeroom Together!, Mr Griggs" I smile just as Sandy asks "Is he nice?" Frenchy's face goes blank before adding" Yeah. He teaches health class, but mostly he just sits in the corner and smokes." I just raise my eyebrows what kind of teacher smokes when he's meant to be preaching about good health. Sandy sighs before saying "I have a feeling I'm not in Salt Lake anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

The bell finally rings for lunch, Frenchy sandy and myself all exit our classroom before heading down the hall to our lockers. Once we reach them we realize that we have lockers all next to each other how convenient. "Hey looks girls maybe school new we would become friends "Frenchy says while I smile and say "Well good luck to Rydell as this means its gonna be a hell of a year" earning a laugh from both Frenchy and Sandy. Frenchy says "Hey I need to go to the bathroom any of you need to come to?" Sandy nods and says "Yeah I do what about you Becca?" I just shake my head before saying "Nah Im alright hey I need to sort out my locker its already a mess and I've only been here half a day, but I'll meet you outside the bathroom in a minute" They both nod and say "Don't take too long". I shuffle through my locker as I see sandy and Frenchy enter the bathroom.

Once I sorted my locker out and have my books ready for classes after lunch I close my locker after putting my books away and I jump back as I see a guy leaning across it. I just raise an eyebrow at the guy and I notice the guy has slicked back hair and has a jacket with scorpions on, I'm going to guess that this is a rival gang for the t-birds. "Hey there pretty lady, I haven't seen you around before, the names Leo Balmudo. I'll take you out sometime and maybe I can show you the back seat of my car?" He says while leaning closer to my face. I shiver in disgust who does this guy think he is , I am not some slag he can pick up off the street. I roll my eyes and just blankly state "I'm not interested" before trying to get around him. He reaches out and grabs my arm stopping me from walking past him "Hey sweetheart where you going?" I try and pull my arm out of his grip before saying "Away from a sleazebag like you, who do you think I am? I'm not one of your Slags, now I suggest you let go of my arm before I break your wrist" I threaten before glaring at him. He whispers in my ear "I like pretty things with sharp tongues, see you around doll face " he says as he lets go of my arm allowing me to walk away from him. I then head towards Frenchy and Sandy who just witnessed the end of my display with Leo. "Hey do you know who that guy as? Hes the leader of the scorpions who are the rival to the t-birds what did he want with you?" Frenchy asks raising an eyebrow , "No idea he tried to get me to go out with him, as if that ever going to happen I wouldn't go near him or his car even if I got paid" The girls just chuckled, "Hey let me introduce you to the rest of my group we call ourselves 'pink ladies'."

Once we enter the dining hall I spot the rest of the pink ladies sitting around the middle table. While we were walking to the dining hall Frenchy was telling us who the girls are, "the one with short brown hair and the black dress is Rizzo she's a bit of a wild child but she has a good heart, Jan is the one with pigtails and Marty is the one with the glasses and blue skirt". We both take this in as we near the table. Frenchy smiles "Hey guys!" Jan and Marty both say "Hey French" "This here is Sandy and Becca they're new here" Sandy gives a shy "Hi" While I just give a smile and say "Hey girls" I get nods of recognition before French says "Sandy Just moved here all the way from Salt Lake city, Utah". Rizzo smirks before saying "Oh, Salt Lake, huh? That means you're one of those uh.." Sandy fills in "skiers". Rizzo replies saying "Well, it's all downhill from here" earning a chuckle from some of the girls. Rizzo then turns her attention on to me "Hey What about you? Where you from?" I just raise an eyebrow before saying" I'm from New York" Rizzo seems interested "So what made you move from new York huh?" I just smirk while saying "Got kicked out of my last school for inappropriate behavior" after this sentence Rizzo seemed to like me a bit more, maybe because she realized I'm not as innocent as sandy. We all take a seat around the table as French asks Marty "Hey, those new glasses?" Marty smiles before saying "Yeah, I got 'em just for school. Don't you think they make me look smarter?" Rizzo places her bag on the table before saying "Well, sure, until you open your mouth". Causing Jan and me to let out a small laugh. Marty bites back saying "How'd you like a fruit cocktail down your bra?." Jan leans over "Ooh, I'll take it, the corn syrup is full of vitamins" she says before throwing the fruit in the air and catching it in her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

The Halls doors fling open before a girl dressed in a long skirt with a red cardigan and big glasses comes bursting in and over to our table. "Hi, Kids!". Rizzo rolls her eyes before saying to our table " Well if it's not Patty Sim-cox, the bad seed of Rydell." Rizzo turns to face Patty before give the fakest "Hi" I've ever heard, holding in a chuckle I just watch the scene play out. Patty skips over to our table while saying "Oh, I just love the first day of school don't you?". I but in before Rizzo has a chance "Oh sure it's the biggest thrill of our lives". Patty gasps before saying "They Just announced this year's nominees for student council, and guess who's up for vice president?" Rizzo sarcastically says "Who?" not really caring about who's nominated, Patty replies enthusiastically "Me! Oh isn't it the most to say the least?". Rizzo rolls her eyes before saying "The very least." Patty gasps before turning her attention to me and sandy, "oh! You must think I'm the rudest and the crudest for not introducing myself to your friends" As Patty is saying this Jan goes behind her and places a half eaten apple on the chair where Patty is intending to sit. Patty goes to sit down while saying "Hi, I'm Patty Simcox, Welcome to Rydell-". As she speaks she goes to sit down but sits on Jan's apple and lets out a scream. We all burst out laughing and Jan says "It's a Macin-tush." And Rizzo lets out a bigger laugh. We are all smiling other than Sandy but that's understandable as Sandy's more of an innocent girl.

Patty rushes over to me and sandy before saying "Anyway, I hope you'll both be at cheerleader try outs hmm?" I let out a short laugh before saying "that's likely does it look like I'm interested in cheerleading?". Patty turns to sandy "We'll get to be life-long friends and have so much fun" I just roll my eyes and Sandy just gives an awkward smile before saying " I might remember a few routines " Patty looks highly interested at this and goes on about her being cheerleader coach I'm not really paying attention as I just scan through the hall and notice the T-birds sitting on the bleachers. I spot the guy with the guitar and we make short eye contact before I quickly glance away not wanting to be caught staring for longer than necessary. I over hear Frenchy asking the rest of the girls at the table what they think of e and Sandy. "You guys, how do you like Sandy and Becca? Think we could let them into the Pink Ladies?" Frenchy asks the rest of the girls. Rizzo answers with "Sandy looks to pure to be pink however Becca we can let in as she defiantly is like us".

 **Doody POV:**

Me and the rest of the T-birds are sitting on the bleachers watching the rest of Rydell. I glance around before noticing there's a new girl that is sitting with the pink ladies and she seems to be getting along with them. I keep glancing over and at some point we both make eye contact she has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, I move my gaze elsewhere so I'm not staring to long and the other boys won't notice. I turn my attention to the guys before asking "You guys goin' out for football this year?" Putzie scoffs before saying " With Tom Chisum as captain? Are you kidding?" earning a laugh from us all. We all chant as the footballers run past while Sonny says "Hey, Hey, Hey Catch that while throwing his apple at them". He chuckled before childishly saying "Missed it". Kenickie asks us "Hey did you see them hot chicks at registration?" I raise my eyebrows when he goes "Sure beats them foam-domes around here?" Putzie adds in "You mean her jugs are bigger than Annette's?". Kenickie grabs Putzie by the collar before saying "Nobody's jugs are bigger than Annette's." Earning a laugh out of all of us. I walk over to Danny while saying "oh, hey, I wanna hear what Danny did down at the beach." Danny just relaxes back before saying "All right, it was nothing". Sonny asks "You got in her drawers right? Come on tell us about the girl?". As Danny begins to describe what went down at the beach I glance over at the new girl that caught my eye and as she catches my eye I wink at her earning a blush from her.

 **Back to Beccas POV:**

I look over to the bleachers when I feel eyes on me and see the guy who caught my eye earlier gazing at me. As I make eye contact he winks at me and I slowly turn away as I feel myself start to blush. Jeez Becca get a grip girl he's probably a bad guy and you've told yourself after last time your not going to go there with that type of guy again. Frenchy looks at sandy before saying "So, What'd you do this summer, Sandy?" Sandy raises her head from her book before saying "Oh I spent most of the summer down at the beach, I met a boy there" I just raised my eye at her, innocent sandy spending her time with a boy maybe she's not as quiet as I first thought. Rizzo leans over and says to Sandy" Hauled Your cookies all the way to the beach for some guy?" Sandy sighs dreamily before saying "Oh, he was sort of special. " Rizzo scoffs before adding "There aint no such thing" I but in saying "Too True" Rizzo shares a small nod at my statement. Before Sandy says "Oh, you haven't met this boy. It was really romantic" At this statement French gets super excited and rushes over to sandy to hear more.


	5. Chapter 5

The lunch Bell rings and we all head our separate ways me , Sandy and French all have art class. As we enter the room I realize that three of the T-birds are in this class too. The three of us sit in a row next to where the T-birds are sat. One of the T-birds I think is name is Sonny leans over to Frenchy as he says "Hey French who are the new chicks" the other two guys nod and I realize one of them is the guy who winked at me earlier. Frenchy smiles "Hey Sonny This is Sandy and Becca " shes says as she points to sandy first and then me, sandy gives a shy wave while I just smile at them and say "Hey nice to meet you i'm Becca, what are your names?" Sonny gives a small nod before saying "I'm Sonny, this here is Putzie and Doody" Putzie just gives a nod in greeting before trying to stare up a girls skirt in the neighboring desk. I just roll my eyes at his antics, Doody smiles at me and says "Hey you alright, it's nice to see a fresh new face around here". For the rest of the lesson we all chat and we get to know each-other a bit more and Doody and Myself seem to really be hitting it off and I even let him get away with a few flirty remarks. The Bell rings indicating the end of the day and me, French and Sandy all walk away from the guys. Sandy and Frenchy Smirk at me as soon as we are away from the guys. I just stare blankly at them "What? Stop looking at me like that" Frenchy gives a giggle before saying "We both saw that you and Doody couldn't keep your eyes off each-other don't worry he's one of the good guys." I just roll me eyes "We so weren't I have no idea what you are on about". We soon bump into the rest of the pink ladies, "Hey Rizzo, Marty and Jan" I say as Rizzo says a quick hello back.

As me and the girls are walking down the corridor it's me, French, Jan and Sandy at the back looking over a magazine that Jan has while Marty and Rizzo are at the front. "Sandy turns to us and asks " I wonder how many spots they have on the squad?" Sandy is going for Cheerleading while I'm defiantly sitting this one out as cheerleading is not my thing. Rizzo turns around while fixing her hair saying "Well I'm sure there's plenty of room for you candy cane" as Sandy and Rizzo makes eye contact they both give a short smile at eachother. Frenchy buts in to diffuse the tension"I keep thinking about that boy you told us about" Rizzo gives a short chuckle before Frenchy adds "He sounds so nice!" and Jan adds in "Yeah, real marriage material.". Frenchy sighs dreamily before adding in "True Love". Rizzo scoffs "True love and he didn't lay a hand on you? He sounds like a creep." I have to admit Rizzo is right there as there are no guys that are that much of a gentlemen at least not around here. Sandy quickly defends with "He was a gentlemen" Marty hums before saying "Then he wasn't from around here. All the Rydell boys are so immature.". Some guy at the entrance shouts of to Marty "Hey, Four eyes!" Marty snaps back "Stuff it, Dirt bag!" Me and Rizzo both let out a laugh. I turn to sandy and ask "So what was the guys name, anyway?". Sandy has a dreamy look in her eyes before saying "Danny. Danny Zuko." All the girls other than sandy shared a look like they know something me and Sandy don't. I just raised my eyebrows at Frenchy silently asking what? And she just whispers "Ill tell you later". Once the girls got over the shock over this so called Danny Zuko Rizzo goes to Sandy "That's a nice name, did you ever get around asking where this Danny goes to school?" Sandy nods before saying "He goes to a fancy boarding school" Frenchie and Jan both have shocked looks on their faces so I know there's something strange going on about this Zuko boy. Rizzo smirks at Marty before saying "Well, imagine that." Sandy just goes " I know he almost sounds too good to be true" Rizzo nods before adding in a sly "Well, I think he sounds peachy-Keen and you never know maybe prince charming will show up again, somewhere unexpected Knock 'em dead." Rizzo then walks away saying "Come on girls" to Jan and Marty. Sandy enthusiastically turns to French "You think she's right Frenchy?" Frenchy gives an awkward laugh before sheepishly saying "Oh well, anything's possible. But hey, remember life doesn't revolve around men!" I nod my head at Frenchy's statement "Now that's a phrase that accurate". Sandy gets called over to sit on the cheer try out bench while me and Frenchy head over to the other girls.

"Spill Frenchy, what's really going on?" I ask French, she nervously laughs before saying "Well Sandys summers been a whole lie Danny Zuko isn't some gentlemen he's actually the leader of the T-birds and he goes to Rydell" My mouth drops open, wow I wasn't expecting this. Frenchy grabs hold of my arm and says "Hey Becca you cant say anything okay? Let's just see how this plays out okay?" I just nod in agreement as it will crush Sandy to know the truth. We finally reach the rest of the girls and take a seat on the bleachers. The cheerleaders start performing and Frenchy leans over to the girls and asks "How come we never tried out for cheerleading?". Rizzo replies "Well, I prefer to do my screaming in private" I let out a chuckle at her statement, Jan pipes up and says "I read in McCalls that men really respect cheerleaders, almost as much as secretaries" earning a laugh from all of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Me and French walk away from the bleachers so I can have a cigarette, I light one up before turning to French "Hey, you want one?" Frenchy shakes her head "Nah, I'll pass". I just nod in reply and lean against the wall before I hear a rattling of a car engine and a rundown car comes into view, I then realize that its kenickie who's driving it. As he parks it up the rest of the T-birds come from nowhere and crowd around the car. Me and Frenchy share a look before focusing on the scene in-front of us. I let out a puff of smoke as I overhear the guys making fun of the car. Kenickie just goes "wait until I give it a paint-job and soup up the engine" the guys all chuckle while observing the car. Kenickie scoffs before saying to them all "I'm gonna race her at Thunder Road". Me and Frenchy move closer to the guys and we see the scorpions walking up to Kenickie and Leo scoffs and says "You couldn't race that thing in my grandmas driveway", Putzie instantly goes on defense and stand up in front of Leo before saying "What're you scorpions doin' here anyway?", Doody adds in "This here's our turf" Leo raises an eyebrow before saying" Not for long, if you plan to hold it down with a beat-up tin can like that. "Making the rest of the scorpions chuckle, A guy in a T-bird jacket which I'm guessing is Danny their leader goes up in Leos face before saying "If my friend here says he'll race Thunder Road, He'll race thunder road". Leo chuckles in disbelief before saying "Well okay. You just tell me when. But hey in the meantime I wouldn't work on that Tin-can indoors as the fumes are already getting to your head. ". The T-birds and the Scorpions all start shouting at each other and going for each other before Leo calls his gang to follow him. Leo spots me as he's walking past and walks over this causes the T birds to turn mine and Frenchy's way just noticing that we witnessed the whole thing. Leo comes up to me and confidently goes "Hey Doll face, Ready to go for that ride in my car?" He smirks at me .The T-birds and Frenchy all stare at me waiting for my reply. I take a drag of my cigarette before looking him up and down before blowing the smoke in his face "Sunshine, I think your mistaking me for someone else, like I'd get in a car and go anywhere with you, if you think that you can get me you are out of luck mate, now jog on I ain't interested like I told you earlier" Leo scoffs before whispering in my ear "You'll come around eventually" and he struts away with his gang out of view. I turn to Frenchy "Will he ever get the picture that I'm not interested , jeez I've been here a day and I'm already getting harassed." Frenchy let out a laugh before whispering in my ear "Doody's looking highly jealous" I quickly glance at Doody and see that he has fists clenched and its staring at the back of Leo.

Me and French go back into the Hall and find Sandy, Sandy spots us "Oh hey Becca, Frenchy!". Me and Frenchy link arms with Sandy as Frenchy says "You looked simply divine out there!" I nod in agreement before saying "If you don't have guys falling at your feet then they're all dirt bags." Sandy lets out a giggle before saying "Thank you." As we all walk over to where Rizzo and the rest of the girls are sitting Frenchy says to me and Sandy "Listen, Girls I'm having a sleepover tonight, Do you wanna come?" I nod before asking "Hey is there gunna be alcohol because count me in if there is " Frenchy laughs before saying "Of course it won't be a sleepover without it". Sandy slowly nods before saying "Sure! Oh except I gotta-"Rizzo cuts her off saying "What, your folks won't let ya?". "They are pretty strict" Jan adds in "It's not like there's gonna be boys there or anything" Marty leans over "It's gonna be a kind of, uh initiation." Sandy gets an excited glint in her eyes before turning to Frenchy saying " You mean, to be a Pink Lady?" Frenchy nods while Rizzo turns to sandy "Maybe, We'll see, Oh and Becca your already in" She adds throwing a wink at me, I just smile and nod at her in thanks. "Sandy turns to me and Frenchy before saying "Oh wow! Okay, I'll figure something out." I turn to Sandy "Hey I'll pick you up from your house, you can ride with me okay? And don't worry about your parents just say you're coming round mine to study for the night?" Sandy looks at me "Hey Becca thanks" Frenchy Grabs Sandys arm before pulling her away. I go over and sit by Rizzo. Rizzo says to us once Sandys out of view "You know, I still don't know about this. "Then she looks at me and goes "Well I know your suitable it's just Sandy is way to pure, " I just glance at Rizzo before saying "Maybe she'll surprise you". Marty also adds in "Mmm-Hmm, You're just sore about Danny." Rizzo just scoffs in reply while I look at Marty as she mouths "Rizzo & Danny used to date" I just raise my eyebrows in surprise, so that's why Rizzo hates Sandy.

I glance over at the door and notice all of the T-birds walk in. Rizzo instantly straightens up and fixes her hair , Jan smacks Rizzo with her magazine asking "That true?" Rizzo just rolls her eyes before saying "Please." She stands up before getting a glint in her eye "Oh as a matter of fact, Oh Sandy?" before getting up and looking for sandy. Marty asks "What are you doing?" "Well, the time is right," Sandy comes over "Yeah, Rizz?" Rizzo smirks before saying "We got a little surprise for you. Follow me." She says to sandy before walking over to the T-birds. All of us girls share a look, Frenchy is trying to keep calm, Marty is shocked that Rizz is going to bring Sandy to Danny while Jan is freaking out and grabs her hair in distress. While I'm keeping an eye on Rizzo to see what she's going to do next.


	7. Chapter 7

As Rizzo is walking over the T-birds I hear Kenickie say to them "Okay. So, you with me here or what?". Sonny replies with "You got vision, my friends" I'm gathering they are still talking about the car and I'm right as Doody says: "You know if we fix up that car, it could be make-out city." I just roll my eyes is that all guys think about. Rizzo finally reaches Danny and says to him "Hey, Zuke." Danny doesn't look amused but says "Rizz. What do you want?" Rizzo looks pleased with herself as she says "Well, I got a surprise for you." Danny observes Rizz before saying "Oh yeah?" before they both chuckle. The boys chuckle with Danny as they walk over to the rest of us. Jan pushes Sandy and she instantly bumps into Danny, Rizzo is in the background smirking. Danny takes a double glance before saying "Sandy?!" Sandy looks just a shocked before saying "Danny!". Danny stumbles over his next words "What- What are you doing here? I thought you had to go to Utah. " Sandy chuckles in disbelief before saying "We had a change of plans!" Us girls excluding Rizz all share a smile at how cute the situation is going. "What happened to your boarding school?" The T-birds begin to look suspiciously at Danny as he says "Oh, no, I just didn't want you to think…" Danny turns around and sees the looks the T-birds are giving him before correcting himself, at this point I knew he's going to be an arsehole so I begin to ready myself to stand up for Sandy. Danny lets out a chuckle before saying casually "I just didn't want no ties, you know what I'm saying?. I mean you know how it is, rockin' and rollin' and whatnot" .Sandy looks on the edge of tears as she questions "Danny?". Danny replies with "That's my name. Don't wear it out." Sandy looks taken back as she says "What's the matter with you? What happened to the Danny Zuko I met at the beach?. Danny turns around to look at the T-Birds who give him sly smirks before he says "I don't know, maybe there's two of us. " The boys all chuckle us girls all look unimpressed by their reactions feeling sorry for Sandy. "You lied to me? You're a fake and a phony and I wish I'd never laid eyes on you! "she says while throwing her pom poms at Danny. The guys all exclaim and begin to get rowdy "OOOhhhhh" Putzie then adds a comment "Bet that's not all she laid on you". That comment really annoyed me and walked over to them and grabbed onto Putzies shirt "HEY dirt bag! You say a comment like that again and you won't ever get laid by another chick again, do you hear me?" While doing this the girls look impressed while Kenickie try's to loosen my grip "Hey hey Becca let go of him" I round on him "NO, your all a bunch of arses" I then turn to Danny" and don't you dare try and go after sandy Danny because she deserves so much better than you, you don't deserve to even look at her".

After this I walk with Frenchy over to sandy who's sitting on the bleachers crying. Me and Frenchy sit either side of her and Frenchy gives her a tissue while saying "Come on, Sandy. It's not as bad as all that." Sandy lets out a sniffle before saying "Yes, it is". Me and Frenchy look at each-other before she says "Men are rats". I add in "Worse, they're fleas on rats" earning a chuckle from Sandy and Frenchy. "They're amoebas on fleas on rats" Frenchy says and we earn another chuckle from Sandy. "They are too low for even dogs to bite" I chip in and Frenchy adds "The only man a girl can depend on is her daddy. ". Sandy nods taking in our statements before saying "Yeah, I guess that makes sense" Frenchy gets up as it's the end of the day and its time to get home" I'll see you tonight okay." Frenchy says before she walks away. I wrap my arm around Sandy come on ill drive you home save you getting on the bus and bumping into Danny. We walk to my car and I unlock the doors and place our bags in the back seat before turning to her "Hey Sandy, I know todays been terrible but you not only got a spot on the cheer team but you've gained some new friends so today's been not so bad right?" Sandy chuckles "Yeah I guess, I just though he was different" I roll my eyes "Sandy theirs a thing you should know about guys , They're all the same, they all care for one thing and that is getting into your pants, so you've gotta ignore them and one day the right one will come, I promise you, you're a bright an pretty girl any guy would be lucky to date you so don't be too hung up on Danny Bloody Zuko alright?". I pull up in front of Sandys house "Here we are, I'll pick you up at 8:30pm okay? Bye Sandy" Sandy nods "Thanks for lift, see you later Becca" I beep my horn as I pull away from her house and head home.


	8. Chapter 8

As I drive up the driveway to Sandy's house, I see Sandy standing there waiting for me "Hey jump in" Sandy opens the door and sits in the Passenger seat. "Hey Becca, I'm a little nervous, I've never been to a sleepover before" I turn to look at Sandy as we pull up to Frenchy's house "Hey don't worry about it, they are a load of fun I promise you'll have a good time and I'll stop them from forcing you to do things you don't want to okay?" Sandy Smile at me "Thanks Becca". We ring to the doorbell and Frenchy opens it "Hey Becca, Sandy come on upstairs the girls are here already". Once upstairs we are all lounging on the bed when an advert comes on the TV. Jan stands up before signing along with the advert "Brush—a, brush-a, brush-a" I let out a laugh before saying "Jan!" "Here's the new Ipana, it's a brand-new flavor, its healthy for your teeth". Me and Rizz both throw our pillows at Jan before she pounces on us. As Frenchy is doing Sandy's toes I hear her exclaim "Oh, Frenchy my toes!" French "Oops, sorry sweetie! Here I got cutex.". Jan walks over to Sandy and Frenchy before announcing "You've had a rough day. "Marty turns from her space in front of the dresser " That Zuko's got some nerve" I nod before saying "Too right he has". Marty then says "He's so terribly immature, that's why I like a more worldly kind of guy." Marty walks over to her bag before pulling out a Kimono which isn't from American I can tell you that. Frenchy Gasps while Rizzo hits Martys arm" Where'd you get that?". Marty giggles before saying "Freddy. From Korea" earning Ooohs from all of us girls. I say "You're going with a Korean?" Marty scoffs before saying "No Becca, He's a marine " Rizz shimmies her chest while saying "Straight from the halls of Montezuma". Marty then pulls out a photo album while asking us "You wanna see a picture". I nod while saying "Duh of course we do". Jan leans over "OOhh who are all these guys". Marty causally goes "Oh, Just some of my correspondents". Rizzo adds in smirking "Well, Marty here's a one-woman U.S.O". As Marty's flicking through she points out all of the other guy's names "That's Sammy, that's Bobby. Oh here he is" she says while showing us him, I notice that its only half the picture so I say "Hey, Why's the photo ripped in half?" Marty stares at the photo and rolls her eyes saying "His Ex girlfriend was in the picture". Marty throws the photos before saying "Oh, and I got a jewel box and a bracelet, too" We all look slightly impressed, Jan speaks up "How come he sends so many presents?". Marty looks taken back before adding "I'm a terrific pen pal of course, I only write a letter and he sends a present" I smirk at Marty before saying "Is writing the only thing in your letter" Earning a chuckle from Rizzo before Marty replies with "Just don't tell my parents".

Sandy begins to fuss with her toenails before saying "Oh, gosh, this nail polish remover sure does smell". Frenchy gasps before she says "Oh my gosh, I got all mixed up, that isn't cutex its Nair!". Frenchy grabs a wipe before rubbing on Sandy's nails to get it off. Jan then speaks up "You would make a terrible pharmacist", Earning a chuckle from Rizz, Frenchy instantly speaks up to sandy still trying to remove it "I'm sorry sweetie! I just… got so much on my mind these days." I turn to face frenchy "Like what?". Frenchy goes quiet before announcing "Okay. But swear on your pink lady pinkies you won't tell a soul okay?" Worry instantly goes through me like what if Frenchy is seriously in trouble oh gosh. Us girls all lean over linking pinkies before saying "Pink Lady Swear". Frenchy then stands up from the bed before saying "I feel like Rydell's a dead end for me. Like all that educations just holding me back. I've had enough of Emily Dickinson" I laugh "Haven't we all" getting a laugh from Rizzo and Marty. Frenchy carries on with her small rant "I feel like I'm ready to live up to my full potential. I need to do something that will make a difference in the world… so I applied to beauty school". We all share a look before Jan speaks up "You're dropping out of Rydell?" Frenchy replies with "I don't look at it as dropping out, to me its more of a strategic career move. Say hello to a future graduate of La-Cafury Beauty Academy". We all giggle before I hug French "Wow Frenchy that's so exciting, once you graduate I'm expecting free hair styles "I add with a wink, earning a giggle from her.

Rizzo goes over by the window before pulling out a bottle of wine "Well, this calls for a toast, How about a little sneaky Pete to get the party going". Me, Marty and Jan all give a cheer while Sandy looks slightly nervous. Jan rushes over and swipes the bottle before going on about how its an Italian dessert wine and you can eat it with Twinkies. Marty rolls her eyes "Twinkies and wine? Real classy Jan." Earning a pillow to the head from Jan. We all take turns drinking from the bottle, I take extra to try and deter the girls from realizing Sandy hasn't had any yet but my plan fails as Rizzo notices and goes "Don't forget about Sandy"" Before thrusting it into her hands, Sandy looks shy before politely declining "Oh, no, I'm okay thanks". Rizzo goes closer to sandy before saying with a raise eyebrow "You don't drink?". I tap Rizzo on the shoulder "Rizz come on if she doesn't want to drink she doesn't have to" Rizzo just sighs before going to sandy "I bet you don't smoke either do you candy Cane?" Sandy just gives a simple nope in reply.

Frenchy comes up with an idea I'm thankful she didn't direct at me "Hey sandy how about you at least let me pierce your ears, huh?. It will be good practice" Marty leans over into her bag before passing her virgin pin to Frenchy "Here, wanna use my virgin pin?". Rizzo smirks before saying "Oh, nice to know that its good for something", me and Jan share a laugh before we hear Sandy begin to protest that her mother wont like it. Sandy lets out a big scream as Frenchy pierces her ear "Ow!" Frenchy jumps back before leading Sandy to the bathroom "Oh! Why don't we go into the bathroom, my mother will kill me if get blood on the carpet". Sandy begins worrying "Blood?" She notices the blood before throwing up in the bathroom Frenchy rushes in to help her and clean up her ear. Me, Jan, Marty and Rizzo carry on drinking the wine before Jan announces "Hey I heard Putzie say the T-Birds might swing by later" . I look at Jan "Hey how do they even know we're here?" Marty turns to Rizzo who is avoiding eye contact" Hey did you tip them off, you know I don't want to be seen with childish boys I want a real man". Rizzo comes over before nonchalantly saying "Well kenickie asked what I was up to?". I raise an eyebrow at Rizzo "I thought that Danny was the guy your after? Since when has it been kenickie". Rizzo leans on the edge of the bed "Well Becca, sometimes you need a guy that's just willing to put up or shut up." Marty and me both playfully shove Jan before Frenchy comes in announcing Sandy's sick. I reach over into Sandys bag and grab her toothbrush before rushing into the bathroom, "Sandy I'm coming in, here I've got your toothbrush". Sandy grabs it from "Thanks Becca sorry that I've been such a bother. " I pat her on the back "Hey its no worries" Before holding Her hair back as another wave of sickness goes through her. Sometime later Sandy stops throwing up and I help her to clean up before we exit the bathroom seeing Rizz standing on the bed in a blonde risk making fun on Sandy. "You making fun of me Rizz?" San yaks while I just frown at her while saying "Not cool Rizz". Rizzo sighs before throwing off her wig "Some people are so touchy" While the girls just sit there in an awkward silence.


	9. Chapter 9

I sit on the bed as we all make idle chat and take a swig of the wine before we hear a car horn. We hear the boys getting rowdy before one of them I think it was Kenickie asking Danny if hes going to talk to sandy, and Danny replying with a changed my mind. The next thing we hear is Putzie shouting "Oh sandy! Wherefore are thou Sandy?!" Earning a chuckle from all of the guys in the car, I just roll my eyes at their antics, why are boys so immature. Frenchy rushes to the window and we all squeeze out to see, while Sandy stands backwards. Frenchy announces to us, looking mainly at Rizzo before saying "They, can't come in here, my folks will kill me!". Rizzo Leans over Frenchy and myself before shouting down to the guys "What's up Kenick?, you got a lot to offer a girl?".

Kenickie replies with a "You comin' down or what?" Rizzo touches up her hair before saying "Get rid of your pals", Rizz bends down and begins to collect her things and puts her shoes on. I then see Doody staring at me before he winks and shouts up "Becca fancy taking a walk?" I'm taken a back for a second just like the rest of the girls before I reply "Sure let me just get my shoes." I hear Doody getting pats on the back and whopping. Frenchy and Sandy both look at me, "Are you sure that's a good idea Becca?". I bend down and put my heels on before looking at Frenchy "Well whats life without a bit of risk". Rizzo wraps her arm around my shoulder while saying "See, this girl knows how to live a little". We both go to the edge of the window before Rizzo says to the girls "Well I'm going to get my kicks while I'm still young enough to get 'em" Rizzo sticks her leg out of the window before Frenchy exclaims "What are they gunna do, shimmy down the drainpipe" Rizzo grabs my hand and helps climb down. Jan giggles before saying "That's exactly what they're doing". Rizzo hops into Kenickies car and the rest of the boys walk away.

Doody comes over before grabbing my hand and helps me down from the drainpipe, I smile at Doody" Thanks". Doody just gives me a wink in reply before linking his arm with mine "Fancy that walk I offered you, my lady" He says mockingly bowing at me. I give a laugh before linking my arm "Lead the way good sir". We begin walking down the streets before doody looks at me "Hey, I'm sorry about your friend sandy, what Danny did to her was an idiot move" I just nod in agreement "Yeah, hey I'm sorry for probably scaring the shit out of your friends" Doody lets out a chuckle "They'll get over it, never realised you were so feisty it's kind of hot actually, for such a little person you've got a lot of fire". I slightly blush and push Doody "Oh stop it you." Doody puts his hands up in defense" What I'm just stating the truth".

After walking and chatting for another two hours, We come to a stop and I realize he led me to a park bench, we both take a seat and turn to face each-other. Doody Leans in slightly "Hey, you know I've never met a girl like you before, your different from the rest and you're not afraid to speak up for yourself or your friends, and I admire that about you" I feel myself beginning to blush we both lean in before our lips softly touch. I pull back just as quick as I happened "I shouldn't of done that" I say while avoiding looking at him but when we do meet eye contact I see a small glimpse of what looks like lust in them. "Screw it" Doody announces before he grabs the back of my neck and pulls me into a deeper more lust filled kiss. I wrap my hands into his hair while his hands slowly move down to my waist. We hear a group of guys hollering, I pull away from the kiss and begin to fix up my hair before I realize that it's the rest of the T-birds. Doody lets out a sigh "Well that's ruined". I gather my things from the bench before turning toDoody "I erm, better get going , I'll see you around" I say quickly while speed walking away just as the Boys reach Doody and start quizzing him


	10. Chapter 10

I'm Lounging in bed reflecting on what happened last night with Doody, I feel terrible that I ran away but I didn't want to face any awkwardness. My phone rings, sighing I get up to answer it before all I hear is sandy in hysterics "Becca, I've been thinking about Danny and I overheard some girls yesterday talking about how he was seen behind the bleachers with one of them". I sigh in anger at Danny, why are boys so stupid, he has a perfectly good girl after him yet he goes and messes around with the girls who only want one thing.

"Hey sandy listen to me, Guys are dirt-bags and are always no good but I have a plan if your dead set that Danny's the one." "Becca I really think hes the one what is your idea?". I give a deep breath before saying "Sandy your not going to like the idea but you remember that guy who you were talking to at the prep rally? Well I heard that Danny doesn't like him so I've already arranged for you to go on a date with him because I knew you'd be up for anything, Don't worry I've agreed with Frenchy that we will be there to in case he doesn't show up but when I said to him to take you on a date he seemed pretty keen. Oh by the way the dates tonight." I hear sandy begin to protest before saying "Okay fine, but please make sure you turn up in case he doesn't show, and are you sure its going to work" "Trust me Sandy it will work".

Me, Sandy and Frenchy all reach the Frosty Palace, as I take a quick glance in the window I see that Tom is already there and has a table. "Marty and Jan tipped off the T-birds that the scorpions might show so they're definitely going to be there so it won't all be for nothing. Now go get him Sandy" I say with a wink and Frenchy pushes her gently towards the door. Once Sandy goes inside me and Frenchy wait outside so it doesn't look suspicious, I get out a cigarette while waiting "Hey French you want one?". Frenchy nods and I light one up for her. We both stand there leaning against the car smoking until they fade out, I put mine to the ground stomping on it to put it out. "Come on French its time to go in" Frenchy nods and links her arm with mine and we make our way to the frosty palace doors.

As we enter we bump into a confrontation between the T-birds & Scorpions. I internally roll my eyes great they are already emitting testosterone. Me and French try to barge past when Leo grabs me, "HEY, let go of me, what are you doing?" Leo smirks "Hey Becca, nice seeing you love, wanna go for that spin in my car I promised, you don't want to be in this diner when there's people like them here" he says nodding his head at Keneckie and Danny. "Like I'd go anywhere with you and get your hands of me". Leo grips hold of me tighter until Doody steps in "Hey the lady asked you to get of her, she's a T-birds property and we don't like when people man handle our ladies".Doody steps closer to Leo and wraps his arm around my shoulder once Leo lets go. "Come on scorpions let's get outta here its dull anyway". Frenchy grabs my hand once she sees Marty and Jan sitting at a table and begins to pull me towards them. I wave bye to the guys "Hey doody, thanks for that but I had it under control" Doody raises his eyebrows at me "Sure if you call you basically getting hit on by Leo then you totally had it under control". I just roll my eyes as Frenchy pulls me around the corner to the table where the girls are sat.

From our table we can clearly see Sandy and Tom and also the T-Birds table. I see that Danny instantly zones in on Sandy and he quickly has a surprise look in his face when he realizes that she's with another guy. Kenickie nudges Danny before he snaps out of his trance and goes to join the rest of the T-Birds at their table. The girls and I listen in closely when we hear the Putzie say "The Meeting is now in progress". Doody speaks up first "You know what I hear? Last year the fuzz had Thunder Road staked out & everybody got hauled to the clink. " I roll my eyes great more car stuff. Marty leans in to us "Is that all they talk about cars? I thought they were gunna talk about girls" We all hum in agreement. I glance over at Danny and see he's staring intently at Sandy, Sandy catches my eye I nod my head in the direction of Danny. Sandy discreetly looks at Danny and sees that he's mentally killing Tom for being out with Sandy, this causes a small smirk to fall on Sandys face.

Rizzo comes over and sits on our table, we all budge up so she can sit down and we all quiet down when Sonny says "I don't know about these chicks." We all raise our eyebrows and try to listen in further. Kenickie speaks up "Yeah, They're only good for one thing, right?" Putzie snickers "What are you supposed to do with her for the other 23 hours and 45 minutes of the day" earning a laugh from the boys while us girls all groan in disgust at their antics. Doody gets his guitar out and begins to show the boys what he learnt when he suddenly makes a mistake and they all throw chips at him, I let out a small giggle at this.

Frenchy nudges my arm when we see that Sandy has gone over to the music player, I then notice that Danny instantly rises to his feet and begins to go over to sandy. Me and Frenchy stealthily move tables earning odd looks from the other girls as we try to listen in to Danny and Sandys conversation. Danny leans on the jukebox and smooths his hair down and casually goes "Hey, Sandy" at this Sandy looks unimpressed and answers with a short "Oh, hi,". Danny tries to keep the conversation by asking her how she is which she replies with a one word answer of fine. Me and Frenchy smirk at each other and give a secret thumbs up when Sandy looks our way to see if she's doing everything okay. Danny realizes he's getting the cold shoulder so he ups his game by apologizing "The way I acted at the pep rally was terrible, that wasn't me you gotta believe me".

While Danny carries on grovelling Sandy looks unamused and carries on trying to pick a song. Sandy soon gets fed up when Danny mentions his image "I know, and that's why I'm so glad that Tom is such a simple person" meanwhile Tom is stacking up all of his plates which doesn't help Sandys case as Danny makes some sarcastic remark which leaves Sandy unimpressed. She crosses her arms and I instantly know that Sandy is going to ruin Danny, me and Frenchy share giddy grins ready for whatever Sandys gunna throw at Danny. Raising an eyebrow she just goes "You sound jealous". Danny scoffs "Jealous? Come on Sandy don't make me laugh". Sandy replies with "Toms a great athlete what have you ever done?". Danny points at tom before saying "I could run circles around those jerks" at this me and Frenchy share a look like as if. And turn our attention to what Sandys gunna say next and she quite brilliantly says "I'll believe that when I see it" Causing me and Frenchy to let out giggles, once we realize that confrontation is over we head back over to the girls.


	11. Chapter 11

Once we share with the girls what we heard we begin gossiping about all of the things we've heard over the weekend. I hear Doody exclaim a "I got it, Someone play J-14 for me?" Track J-14 begins playing and Doody starts singing,

"What's that playing on the radio,

why did I start swaying to and fro

I have never heard that song before

But if I don't hear I anymore

Sends a thrill right through me

Reminds me of the night I first fell in love to".

While singing Doody makes his way around the diner and many of the girls he passes swoon. Whilst passing the booth us girls are in, he gives a cheeky wink to me and all of the girls around giggles while giving me tell us everything looks. As Doody walks of Frenchy raises her eyebrows before whispering "what was that look all about?". I giggled before whispering back "I'll tell you later" and we all focus our attention back on doody's performance.

"Those Magic Changes

My Heart arranges a melody

A melody that's calling your name

And begs you please

Come back to me

Please return to me

Now go away again

Oh make them play again

The melody I want to hear is once again

You whisper in my ear

Whoa my darling ".

- **Cut Scene to Danny talking to coach the day after what happened with sandy** -

Danny swaggers up to coach pulling on his collar of his leather jacket and smoking a cigarette. "You Know coach, I want to be on a team or something like that". The coach raises his eyebrows in disbelief before saying "You're putting me on". Danny shakes his head "No I mean it, I want to like try out for something" Coach once again raises his eyebrows "Erm well what sort of athletics are you interested in?" Danny smirks before saying "The kind that looks good". Coach looks unimpressed before saying "mm-hmm well before we can do anything you'll have to change" Danny nods before saying "Yea that what I'm here to do, to change". "NO, I'm talking about changing your clothes" Danny awkwardly chuckles rubbing the back of his next acting nonchalant "I knew that".

- **Cut backs to Doody singing in the diner-**

"I'll be waiting by the radio

You'll come back to me some day I know

Been so lonesome since our last goodbye

But i'm singing as I Cry Cry Cry

While the drums are sounding beating of my broken hear

Will rise to first place on the charts

So my heart rages

Those magic changes"

The whole diner bursts into cheers and claps when Doody finishes his song. The t-birds all pat his back as he sits back down into the booth. After a few hours of hanging around me and girls all call it a night as its beginning to reach 9 oclock before making our own way back to our houses.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later us pink ladies excluding sandy as she said she couldn't make it head into the diner again as it seems to be our main meeting place, The place sees to be fairly buzzing with life and we have managed to arrive without any of the guys here yet so we all take our seats around the bar and start having a girly chat. Frenchy and Marty turn to me before saying "Come on then what's up with you and doody, and don't you deny that there is nothing going on because at French's sleepover you went off with him and now he's been giving you flirty looks ever since that night".

I raised my eyebrows before leaning in "Don't say a word to anyone I don't want it spreading but considering some of the t-birds found me and Doody I'm not sure how long this will be kept quiet for anyway, but me and Doody kissed the night of the sleepover before we got interrupted by the birds, And I'm pretty sure it would of gone further than kissing if it wasn't for the birds ". The girls gasped and looked delighted at this new piece of gossip before lightly smacking my shoulder "Why on earth didn't you tell us sooner, Becca this is big news and I can't believe you would of slept with Doody in public". Marty giggled "Didn't know you had it in you Becca". I swatted her shoulder lightly before making a shh motion. "I swear this better stay between us ".The girls crossed their hearts "We swear not to say a word and I'll make sure Marty keeps her trap shut" I nod in thanks. We heard revs of engines before some of t-bird birds wondered in taking a seat at their usual spot and seemingly to be in a deep conversation probably about cars.

After about an hour some of the guys came over and asked Jan and Marty to dance while me and Frenchy stayed at the bar talking about how beauty school for Frenchy wasn't as great as it seemed. "So let me get this straight your hair is pink because when you put the dye on your hair to go blonde it was the wrong one? Oh French your more clumsy than me sometimes. "I said giggling to her, Frenchy giggled back before sighing "I don't know what to do, I'm a total failure and as I've dropped out of Rydell ill need to redo my education". I pulled her in a hug "Don't worry about it Frenchy it'll all work out in the end like it always does". We hear the chime on the door and I get a glimpse of Danny practically dragging Sandy to the back of the diner trying so hard not to be seen by us. Me and French chose to watch them from afar before we see Kenickie and Rizzo enter and they quickly spot Danny so they begin walking over. Danny desperately tries to stay hidden by hiding behind a menu before Kenickie comes over pulling the menu down and drags a table to their previous one before ordering a meal.

Our group slowly begin to Join the table Kenickie dragged onto to Dannys, personally I feel guilty for interpreting what is clearly a date but the others appear to have no shame so I just sit down and nod as a greeting to Sandy. Sandy greets Rizzo as she sits down next to her "Hiya Rizzo how are you?". Rizzo nods before saying "Peachy keen, jelly bean". Kenickie and Rizzo begins asking Rizzo to split an Eskimo pie. Marty lets out a sigh of distress "I don't know where my goes. A dime here, 15 cents there. "I nod in agreement "Same here Marty I seem to unknowingly spend a lot more than I think I do". Putzie grins before saying "Well Frenchy can take us all out in a couple of months, a working girl with income".

Frenchy shares a look with me before saying "Y'know they don't pay that much to start with". Doody adds in "Well its more than we make. I don't get my allowance till Friday". Kenickie scoffs "You get an allowance?" Doody grins before saying "When I'm a good boy I do". Rizzo gets out her compact mirror with powder and begins to put it on her neck in an attempt to cover up the hickeys clearly Kenickie given "I got so many hickeys, people will think I'm a lepper". Kenickie rolls his eyes at her dramtics "cheer up, A hickey from Kenickie is like a hallmark card, You care enough to send the very best". Rizzo looks highly annoyed and if I were Kenickie id shut up as right away, but instead he takes a huge bite out of the pie "You pig!" Kenickie smirks at Riz "I love it when you talk dirty".

To try and defuse the tension I turn to sandy and ask her about her plans. "Oh Danny my parents want to invite you to tea on Sunday will you come?". The group turns and looks at Danny waiting for him to not destroy the t-birds rep. "I don't like tea" I scoff and roll my eyes "You don't have to drink tea Danny". He looks to the boys for answers before saying "Well, I don't like parents." The group lets out a round of giggles while me and Frenchy roll our eyes. Putzie turns to Jan offering her some food "Want some?" Jan shakes her head "You sure are a cheap date" I turn around and look at Putzie, seeing that he offended Jan "I- I didn't mean it like that" "Oh I understand" "I always found you very understanding "Jan nods her head "I am" "And I also think there's more to you than just fat". I Suck in a breathe Jesus Christ Putzie really knows how to make a girl feel special I think internally rolling my eyes. "Thanks" "Your welcome, got a date for the dance-off?" Jan replies with a no "wanna go?". Jan shrieks before saying "YEAH". Marty gets out a watch before seeing the time "Oh no, I'll be a senior forever if I don't study for that algebra test." Sonny grins before stepping out to let Marty out "Well your in luck you got an armed escort home". Marty hits him with her purse "Its not the arms im worried about sonny. It's the hands". Sonny turns to the table before announcing "she loves me" Me and French let out a chuckle.

Doody turns to Frenchy "Hey French wanna come to the dance with me as ive got no one to ask?" That feels like a kick in the gut, why on earth is he asking Frenchy and not me?. I suck in a breath before putting on a fake smile I turn and look excited for them. Frenchy looks at me hesitantly knowing that I like him but as he's chosen her and not me to ask, I give her subtle nod that it's okay ill just find someone else to go with and that I'm not mad at her just at doody as I thought we had something "Sure". Doody gets up "Frenchy you want me to take you home?". Frenchy stares at me, I give her a nod "Frenchy go its fine I have Rizzo and Sandy to keep me company. "They both get up and leave while I let out a small sigh and frown. Rizzo notices "Hey Becca what's up?" I shrug "It's nothing. it's just I don't have a date to the dance yet" Rizzo smiles "you'll find someone as you sure are a looker "Thanks riz" I give her a soft smile. Sandy announces to Danny "I'm worried about this dance-off. Maybe they dance differently to back home?". Rizzo leans into their conversation "Don't worry about it maybe we'll invent the Kangaroo bop" letting out a fake ha.

Danny sighs looking annoyed, "come on lets get out of here Sandy" obviously annoyed at Rizzo picking on his date. Me and Kenickie nod to Danny as he gets up, "see you later". Sandy gets up hurrying after Danny "Bye Becca" "See you, Sandy". Kenickie looks around realizing hes the only guy left and is stuck with the check "Great. I'm Stuck with the check. Give me money". He directs that at Rizzo, who's looking like she could throttle him. "Ok, whats with you tonight? You got the personality of a wet mop." I awkwardly sit and watch this play out, Rizzo snaps back with "Oh don't start with me" "Fine. How about I finish with you huh?" he says while resting his arm on the back of my chair. I can see Rizzo grab her milkshake seeing where this is going I try and move out of reach. "FINISH THIS" Rizzo exclaims before throwing the milkshake at Kenickie, which in turn gets on my arm as well. Well isn't this great; first Doody ignores me for Frenchy and now I'm covered in pink milkshake. "To you from me, Pinky Lee." She says as she throws his t-bird jacket at him, I grab some paper towels to start cleaning up myself. Rizzo turns to me "Sorry, Becca." She says while storming out. Kenickie gets up in a huge rage knocking over things on the table "Rizzo. I want to talk to you!". I let out a soft sigh, what a disaster tonight's been I am so ready to go home.


End file.
